


Frosty Spirits

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Freezing Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Frosty Spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[FS]**

**Frosty Spirits**

**[FS]**

When Luffy decided to do some traveling of the East Blue Sea before going to the Grand Line at seventeen, he didn't expect going up against Fishman Pirates and corrupt Marines on the same day. Arriving at a place called Cocoyashi Village, Luffy saw that the Arlong Pirates, with the aid and abet of a bribed Captain Nezumi, were able to occupy the village and its surrounding villages for seven years, controlling the Commi Islanders with harsh taxes that were pain with blood, if not in money. A force that strong would make mincemeat out of an ordinary Human, but luckily, Luffy wasn't an ordinary Human, but a Freezing one. With the right techniques and usage of strength, Luffy was able to defeat both parties.

By using his powers to make shaved ice desserts for both the Marines and Fishmen, he was able to take control of those who were gullible enough to try them from the inside, and then using the fighting lessons he got from his grandpa to take down Arlong and his tougher cronies. It was a tough fight, but Luffy was able to win, free their victims, and by keeping quiet about his pirate lifestyle per his new friends' suggestion, claim an even larger bounty on Arlong and his accomplices. Although he disliked Arlong and Nezumi for what they both had done, he admitted to his friends from Cocoyashi, Nami and Nojiko, that what compelled him to go against them had less to do with a sense of justice that wasn't his, than the fact he liked Nami and Nojiko well enough not to see them suffer. Regardless, the two sisters by adoption were very grateful.

The three of them were outside Nami and Nojiko's home sampling the tangerines grown when Nami had a clever idea that made her beam at Luffy. Peeling the tangerine she had in her hand completely, she then placed it in her mouth and grunted towards him. "Oh, Luffy." Laying eyes on her, Luffy tilted his head before Nami said. "Want to suck on the tangerine I got? It should be good for you."

Nojiko gaped momentarily and felt her jaw fall to the ground when she saw Luffy lip-eating with her sister. By the looks of things, it was a very juicy kiss. Thinking things over, she decided she didn't want to be outdone, and once she saw Luffy taking a break from the fruity kiss, she pulled him away and told him. "Who said Nami gets all the fun?" It was then she let out her tongue into his mouth and they enjoyed each other for a good amount of time.

"Well, that was good." Luffy said with a wide smile at the two blushing sisters. "But it doesn't have to end there.

**[FS]**

**Maybe just two more and then I'll do some more challenges. By the way, did some of you see the show Samurai Jack? After some time observing the fifth season that came out this year, I had an idea for a One Piece challenge story that would have Luffy be the literally "Last of the Pirates" from Akainu's devastating actions on the entire world of criminals and Law giving him the Youth Surgery followed by Luffy finding a way to transport his consciousness to the day he first got his Devil Fruit where he would mentor his younger self. I thought it could be a promising concept, but considering I haven't even seen a good time travel fanfiction that reaches Marineford and all that yet, I just didn't have the heart to issue it out.**

**What do you all think? Anyway, please be sure to read and review.**


End file.
